conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rom
As a member of the Seafaring Confederation, this Nation is part of The Nearly Real World. | : | data2 = Republik Rom und Inseln | rowclass3 = mergedrow | label3 = German Low Saxon: | data3 = Reppubliek Rom un Eiländer | rowclass4 = mergedrow | label4 = Dutch Low Saxon: | data4 = Repebliek Rom en Eilaanden | rowclass5 = mergedrow | label5 = : | data5 = Republiek Rom en Eilanden | rowclass6 = mergedrow | label6 = Dogrish: | data6 = Republiken Råm og Eyjitter | rowclass7 = mergedrow | label7 = Howrish: | data7 = Reipublikken Rom ok Ogjarne | rowclass8 = mergedrow | label8 = : | data8 = Poblachd na Ròm agus Eileanan | rowclass9 = mergedrow | label9 = : | data9 = Lýðvelti Róm og Oyggjanna | rowclass10 = mergedrow | label10 = Rockallian | data10 = Póilleacht na Róim agus Oilíana | rowclass11 = mergedrow | label11 = : | data11 = Gweriniaeth o Rôm ac o'r Ynysoedd }} }} |common_name = Rom |image_flag = Flag of Rom.png |image_coat = Coat of arms of Rom - full achievement.png |symbol_type = Coat of arms |motto = An Mar muinn-gich ghlàich, tha'n Tirn gu bheòcht i seòir The Sea takes us all, the Land lives forever |anthem = Amr a'bhais Firran a’ Ròm a’sinn |image_map = Geographical map of Rom - with borders and towns.png |map_caption = Geographical map of the main islands of Rom, with the capital cities of the provinces, the seats of municipalities, and other larger settlements. |image_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Minais na Mara |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Mínais na Mara |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Romic |ethnic_groups = Romic |government_type = Parliamentary republic, unitary state |leader_title1 = President of Rom |leader_name1 = Frédéric Uainneich |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |leader_title6 = |leder_name6 = |metropole = |metropole_area = |metropole_area_rank = |metropole_area_magnitude = |metropole_areami² = |metropole_population = |metropole_population_estimate_rank = |foot = |foot2 = |foot3 = |foot4 = |foot5 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |areami² = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 91,201 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density = |population_densitymi² = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $16.213 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $177,772.17 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Secession from the United Kingdom |established_date1 = 1759 |event_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.985 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2007 |HDI_category = very high |currency = krone |currency_code = skr |time_zone = UTC−01:00 |utc_offset = -1 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld = .sf.rm |calling_code = +191 }} The Republic of Rom and Islands is one of the nations of the Seafaring Confederation. With approximately 91,201 inhabitants, the Republic of Rom is the second least inhabitated nation of the Seafaring Confederation and thus sends 20 representatives to the House of Representatives of the Seafaring Confederation. The capital of Rom is Minais na Mara. Etymology History Politics Parliament For more information, see: parliament of Rom. Rom has a parliamentary system with the House of the People for the general population, the House of Nobility that was originally meant for Rom's nobility but now functions as a Senate, the House of Chieftains consisting of the five chieftains of Rom, and the House of the Islands, where each inhabited island of the Republic of Rom sends one representative to. All legislation must be approved by a majority of the houses before it can be passed, and must always be passed by the House of the People. If only one house approves a piece of legislation, then it is defeated. If three or four houses approve the legislation, then it is accepted. If only two houses approve a piece of legislation, then the Supreme Council of Justice of the Republic of Rom breaks the tie. Judiciary President Geography Landscape There are five main landscape zones within Rom: mountains, which are more hill-like in most senses, hot springs and geysers, moorland, grassland and forests. There are also several agricultural landscape areas and several areas are mostly rocky with very few signs of flora and fauna. Mountains The largest island, Rom, is mountainous and volcanic. The highest point is Beantann Uannin near Minais na Mara, which is approximately 760 metres above sea level. It is thought that in prehistory Rom's mountains were higher. Thousands of years of erosion have however brought most mountains down to hills, which is why most of Rom is nowadays covered in grassy or moory hills. Hot springs Hot springs and geysers are very common on the island of Rom, with several geysers and a couple of hot springs also being present on the Dade Islands. These hot springs exist above the magma chambers that are part of the Romic volcanic system and are present mainly within the Death's Fires Field, the Geyserland and on Prìom-eòlann of the Dade Islands. The largest geysir and most famous geyser is Luabennig Geyser on Rom Island. It erupts approximately every 5 minutes and reaches to up to 40 metres high. In total there are approximately 300 geysers and 250 hot springs on Rom Island and 34 geysers and 22 hot springs on Prìom-eòlann. The hot springs on Prìom-eòlann are famous for their perceived healing qualities and thus attract a lot of tourists. Other hot springs and geysers are also popular tourist attractions. Moorland A large portion of Rom Island is covered by the Reommoor, a large rolling covering most of the western and northern reaches of the island. Parts of former Reommoor, especially around the Death's Fires Field, have been converted into agricultural land and because of that several new, smaller moors have been created, namely Mynysmoor, Barrenmoor and Northmoor. Prìom-eòlann features the famed Main Island Moors ranging across the centre of the island. These are known for their peat bogs and fields of heather. Grassland Grasslands cover large parts of the eastern reaches of Rom Island as well as several of the smaller islands in the archipelagos. They are mostly used by shepherds and for cattle and are the main breeding grounds for Romic Highlanders and Rom ponies. The three largest grasslands are the Northeastern Romic grasslands, the Minais na Mara grasslands and the Main Island grasslands. Smaller grasslands are the Rockey grassland on Rockey, the Main Skerry grassland on Prìom-sgèirr, the Little Seagull grassland on Eòlann a'faolge beàig and the Rightside grasslands on Tàisg and Rùisgeach. Woods Woods and forests are quite rare on Rom, and those that are present are heavily protected. Rom used to have more forests but heavy during the 19th and 20th centuries reduced the available woodlands significantly. Forests and woods in Rom consist mostly of thick woodland made up of and . As of today, five small forests are left in Rom: the East Cape Forest in northeast Rom Island, a located between the Northeastern Romic grasslands and Northmoor; the Cliffside Forest, a stretched out forest along Rom Island's east coast's cliff edges consisting of old, low oaks and other ; Leect Forest or Lìchthe Forest on Ròm beàig, a mixed deciduous and coniferous forest covering the entirety of the island; Blackbird Forest on Eòlann còrrag-bhàinn, a low pine forest covering the entirety of the island; and finally, Rockey forest ("forest" uncapitalised), an oak and forest on the northern part of Rockey. Islands The Republic of Rom consists of three major archipelagos. The largest island is the island of Rom in the Rom archipelago. The islands are: *the islands of Rom and Ròm beàig in the Rom archipelago; *the Eòlannan a'cliath consisting of Eòlann a'faolge mòrr, Eòlann a'faolge beàig, Eòlann còrrag-bhàinn, Sgèirr eunn-dùg, Sgèirr geàllig, and other smaller skerries, and the Eòlannan a'dubais consisting of Eòlann Gùideall, Eòlann Tàisg, Eòlann Rùisgeach, Eòlann Deasèig, Eòlann Rèigg, Eòlann Àirdhthe, and other smaller skerries, in the Birds archipelago; *Prìom-eòlann, the Eòlannan a'n-èighe consisting of Ròic-èibh and other smaller skerries, the Sùll-èibheirnàigh consisting of Eòlann buoinn, Eòlann a'bhlàitha bàinndeàirghe, Eòlann a'chaorran dùg, and other smaller skerries, and the Sceairrighan a'fhìsear consisting of Prìom-sgèirr, Sgèirr Sgèillic, Sgèirr Taoiseall, and other smaller skerries, in the Dade archipelago. Subdivisions For more information, see: subdivisions of Rom. Rom is divided into five provinces known as taosèichteachdan (English: chieftaindoms), 23 municipalities known as pòrseachdan (English: parishes) and three Island Councils (Romic: Còinseillan n' Eòleannan). At the administrative level under parishes come the townlands (Romic: tirnan-a'bhàill), nowadays used only by the Romic National Post Service. Economy For more information, see: economy of Rom. High unemployment rates during the 1960s caused mass migration from the islands to northern Rockall (more specifically Cóste Ígheainne), leaving the total population of Rom at the low that it is at now. Unemployment by 1970 was at 19.4%, the highest in the history of Rom. The discovery of in the Romic economic area in 1976 countered this effect. Unemployment was at an all-time low in 1990 with 0.1% unemployment. By 2014, the unemployment rate had increased to 0.4%, the lowest in the entirety of the Seafaring Confederation. Rom's main revenue comes from its oil fields, approximately $12-13 billion a year. With the amount of oil present in Romic waters it would be possible to maintain a $70 billion a year income for at least 50 years. The Romic government decided in 1977 already that this would not be necessary because of the small population size of the nation, keeping the annual income between $12-13 billion, fluctuating the number of barrels per year depending on the price of oil. Another major income for Rom is salmon fishing and crusteacean farming. The annual revenue from the export of salmon, crabs, oysters and muscles totals to $2.5-3 billion a year. The specially bred Romic fire oyster (Ostrea romensis) is considered a delicacy and is shipped at high prices to specialised restaurants across the world. Other special delicacies which are exported to specialised restaurants across the world are the Fowlfjord Apple (Malus domestica fuiglafiordhagha), known for its sweet tartness and most often used in cakes and other desserts; Romic pear , known for its roundness and sweetness with hints of chestnut and oak and a light citrusy complexity; and finally Romic ham, famous for its fullness and outstanding taste. Transport and infrastructure For more information, see Transport in Rom. Rom is served by a combination of roads, buses, ferries, airplanes and helicopters. There is no rail network. Road network Rom boasts an extensive and well-maintained road system connecting the main towns and larger villages with each other. Smaller villages and islands still use unpaved dirt roads. About 85% of Rom's roads are paved as of January 2015. Ferries Rockall is served by both domestic and international ferries, which call at many of its ports. International connections Domestic connections Airports and heliports Public transport Education Culture Category:Rom Category:Nations of the Seafaring Confederation Category:Seafaring Confederation